The present invention relates to the general field of solariums and is particularly concerned with a modular solarium and a kit for constructing the same.
Relatively recent social trends such as so-called xe2x80x9ccocooningxe2x80x9d have concurrently lead to an increased interest in household comfort related items. One feature which recently became increasingly popular is the so-called solarium or sunroom, an extension formed primarily of transparent or translucent panels forming a light transmitting enclosure.
Also, in consideration of new housing prices, many households are constructing additions or otherwise remodeling their existing homes to add features which were unavailable or unaffordable at purchase rather than purchasing newer homes. In many cases, the owner of the home or property prefers to perform the work him or herself rather than incurring the expense of hiring a professional to do the work.
While this may be feasible in the case of standard construction, specialized work such as glazing large panels for a solarium is generally beyond the average handyman. Thus, when labor costs are added to the cost of the materials, quite often solarium additions are beyond the budget of the home or property owner. Further, because of the great amount of labor involved, the construction of conventional solariums takes a relatively long time, for example a few days or more even by skilled professionals.
The prior art is replete with various patents disclosing solarium building kits attempting to circumvent the hereinabove mentioned problems. However, most prior art structures suffer from a set of drawbacks including undue weight creating the need for costly foundations, overall mechanical complexity leading to relatively high production costs and low reliability. Prior art structures also often suffer from aesthetically deterring appearances and overly complex assembly procedures. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved modular solarium and kit for constructing the same.
Advantages of the present invention includes that the proposed structure is adapted to provide a light transmitting enclosure which facilitates the passage of the sun""s rays into the enclosure and thereby increases the amount of sunlight and heat collected within the latter. Also, the proposed structure is of a modular nature and can be sold as a kit which can be readily assembled using easy and ergonomic steps without requiring special tooling or manual dexterity. Further, the proposed structure is designed so as to allow for customization of its configuration. It may be constructed in a variety of shapes and sizes that are esthetically pleasing in appearance.
Still further, once assembled, the proposed solarium is designed so as to form a structurally stable structure adapted to withstand harsh environmental factors such as strong winds, heavy rain or snowfalls, high temperature differentials and the like. Furthermore, the proposed solarium is designed so as to be readily mountable adjacent existing structures such as the exterior wall of a conventional household without substantially altering or damaging the latter.
Also, the proposed structure is designed so as to be relatively light weight thus reducing the need for foundations or other horizontal vertical support structures. Indeed, the proposed structure preferably incorporates translucent or transparent panels made out of flexible polymeric material instead of the conventional solarium glass panels used mostly in the prior art. The replacement of conventional glass panels by flexible polymeric films not only substantially reduces the overall weight of the structure and potentially reduces overall manufacturing costs but also provides interesting thermal, sealing and/or structural characteristics.
Still further, the proposed structure is provided with a frame having frame members with a specifically designed cross-sectional configuration. This specific configuration provides a relatively low weight to stability ratio. It also offers interesting bending characteristics in a predetermined geometrical plane that facilitates longitudinal forming thereof. Also, the profile configuration is designed so as to optimize the connection between the transparent or translucent panels attached thereto and its own integral connecting sections.
The profile configuration further allows for customized positioning of the respective components and the addition of optional add-ons such as sliding windows, doors, screens and the like. Furthermore, the proposed solarium is adapted to be manufacturable using conventional forms of manufacturing thus providing a solarium which will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a solarium comprising a frame for supporting at least one window panel, the frame including a set of generally elongated frame members, each of the frame members having a generally rectangular cross-sectional configuration defining a frame member first peripheral surface, a substantially diametrically opposed frame member second peripheral surface and a pair of frame member third peripheral surfaces extending therebetween; at least one of the frame member third peripheral surfaces defining a corresponding third surface connecting recess positioned adjacent its corresponding intersection with the frame member first peripheral surface; at least one window panel mounted to the frame.
Preferably, the second surface and third surface connecting recesses have a generally truncated disc-shaped cross-sectional configuration defining at least one recess retaining edge.
Also, preferably, each of the connecting recesses has a pair of opposed retaining edges.
Further, each of the connecting recesses preferably defines a generally arcuate inner segment and a generally flat outer segment intersecting the inner segment.
Preferably, the intersection between the inner and outer segments defines a generally rounded contour.
Conveniently, the outer segment of the retaining edges part of the second surface connecting recesses extends in a generally perpendicular relationship relative to the frame member third peripheral surfaces.
Preferably, the outer segment of the retaining edges adjacent the frame member first peripheral surface part of the second surface connecting recesses extends at an angle relative to the frame member first peripheral surface.
Preferably, the frame member second peripheral surface defines at least one second surface connecting recess positioned adjacent its intersection with at least one of the frame member third peripheral surface.
Conveniently, the solarium further comprises a first spacing segment extending between the second surface connecting recesses, a second spacing segment extending between the second surface connecting recesses and a pair of third spacing segments each extending respectively between corresponding second surface and third surface connecting recesses.
Preferably, the solarium further comprises at least one guiding protuberance extending from an inner surface part of the third spacing segment.
Preferably, the solarium further includes a panel locking component attached to at least one edge of the window panel by a locking component-to-window panel attachment means; the panel locking component defining a first locking tongue and a second locking tongue; the first locking tongue and the second locking tongue defining a locking channel therebetween; the first locking tongue defining a first locking tongue first end and a first locking tongue second end; the second locking tongue defining a second locking tongue first end and a second locking tongue second end; the first and second locking tongues being pivotally attached together by an hinge means; the hinge means allowing the first and second locking tongues to pivot relative to each other between an unlocking configuration wherein they are in a relatively proximal relationship relative to each other and a locking configuration wherein they are in a substantially spaced relationship relative to each other.
Conveniently, the first locking tongue, the second locking tongue and the connecting recesses are configured and sized so that in the locking configuration the first or second locking tongues frictionally abut against the retaining edge thus creating a retaining force therebetween.
Preferably, the second locking tongue defines a locking groove formed on its outer surface adjacent the second locking tongue second end; the locking groove being configured and sized for substantially fittingly receiving the retaining edge therein when the panel locking component is suitably positioned within a connected recess and the first and second locking tongues are in the locking configuration.
Conveniently, the panel locking component further includes a biasing means for biasing the first locking tongue and the second locking tongue towards the locking configuration.
Preferably, the first locking tongue second end merges integrally with the second locking tongue first end at a merging area made out of a resilient material; whereby the merging area is adapted to act both as the hinge and biasing means.
Conveniently, the locking component-to-window panel attachment means includes a substantially flat attachment segment extending outwardly from the first locking tongue first end in a generally parallel relationship therewith.
Preferably, the window panel is made of a relatively thin and flexible sheet of material.
Conveniently, the window panel is configured and sized so as to be in a tense state when mounted to its corresponding window peripheral frame.
Preferably, the window panel is made of a material allowing selective size adjustment thereof; whereby the window panel is undersized relative to the window peripheral frame when not mounted thereto and whereby during the mounting operation the window panel is adapted to be first secured to the window frame and then shrunk to a tensed state.
Conveniently, the window panel is made out of a temperature shrinkable material.
The present invention also relates to an improvement in a solarium having a set of generally elongated frame members defining at least one window peripheral frame therebetween, the improvement wherein each of the frame members has a frame member outer surface; the frame member outer surface defining at least one connecting recess; a window panel mounted within the window peripheral frame; the window panel being made of a relatively thin and flexible sheet of material; the window panel being configured and sized so as to be in a tense state when mounted to the window peripheral frame.
The present invention further relates to a kit for forming a solarium, the kit comprising a set of generally elongated frame members defining at least one window peripheral frame therebetween, each of the frame members having a frame member outer surface; the frame member outer surface defining at least one connecting recess; a window panel mounted within the window peripheral frame; the window panel being made of a relatively thin and flexible sheet of material; the window panel being configured and sized so as to be in a tense state when mounted to the window peripheral frame.
The present invention still further relates to a method for constructing a solarium, the method comprising the steps of erecting a frame structure wherein the frame structure comprises a set of frame members together defining at least one window panel frame; securing a sheet locking component along marginal edges of a window panel; securing the sheet locking component to the window panel frame; shrinking the window panel until the latter reaches a tensioned state.